


Sono veramente qui, Thor

by BuFr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post "I'm here", Post-Ragnarok, Rough Sex, Smut, Spoiler Finale, Spoiler Thor 3, Spoiler Warning Thor: Ragnarok, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr
Summary: (Spoilers di "Thor: Ragnarok")."Se fossi veramente qui, ti abbraccerei.""Sono qui."Stacco.Ci sarà molto più di un semplice abbraccio. Il bagaglio che Thor e Loki condividono e che affonda le radici nel passato, non può che portarli l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.Perché Thor ha perso tutto quanto, ma Loki è l'unica costante della sua vita, quella a cui non vuole più rinunciare.





	Sono veramente qui, Thor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joeriley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeriley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Esperimenti notturni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662458) by [BuFr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr). 



> NOTA: Da qui in poi si consiglia la lettura solo dopo aver già visto "Thor: Ragnarok".
> 
> Questa fan fiction, scaturita dal perfetto "cut" dopo l'ultimo dialogo tra Thor e Loki in "Thor: Ragnarok", ha come presupposto i fatti che avevo raccontato nella fan fiction "Esperimenti notturni", quindi anche se può essere tranquillamente letta da sola, è da considerarsi anche un epilogo di quella mia storia.  
> In "Esperimenti notturni", raccontavo come nella loro adolescenza Thor e Loki avessero avuto una pulsione sessuale e romantica, esplorata tra di loro a lungo prima di raggiungere un punto drammatico di rottura.  
> Sono passati anni (centinaia d'anni) da allora. Considerando gli avvenimenti che racconto come dei missing moment, ci ritroviamo qui sulla nave che porta in salvo la popolazione di Asgard dopo il Ragnarok. Dopo tante incomprensioni, il destino di Thor e Loki sembra essere quello di restare insieme. Questa è la mia personale interpretazione di COSA possa essere accaduto dopo il taglio di montaggio.

"Se fossi veramente qui ti abbraccerei."

Quando erano ragazzi, Thor era molto più bravo a distinguere Loki dai suoi cloni, un'abilità che aveva perso da ormai molto tempo. Forse perché si erano allontanati nel frattempo, oppure, più probabilmente, perché  _lui_ era diventato così bravo nel farlo.

Quello che Loki non aveva mai intuito era il dolore sincero che Thor provava quando capiva che lui non era veramente lì. Era come se gli stesse dicendo: tu non conti abbastanza per essere qui di persona.

E ancora: tu non conti abbastanza per informarti che non sono veramente morto.

Perciò gli tirò il prisma con uno scetticismo che serviva più a proteggere se stesso. Loki lo afferrò al volo e rispose: "Sono qui."

Thor restò un poco con un sorriso ebete. Loki si era atteso qualche altra battuta, perciò quel silenzio lo spinse a riempire il vuoto scherzando come al solito: "Ora mi aspetto un abbraccio, a questo punto. Anzi, potremmo darci direttamente un bacio, no? Che ne pensi?" Rise, pensando che Thor avrebbe fatto lo stesso intimandogli di smetterla di scherzare.

Invece, il fratello si avvicinò a lui con una certa lentezza. In un attimo, Loki si preoccupò che volesse picchiarlo.

"E dai, stavo scherzando, non è il caso che ti alteri! Lo so che non ci abbracciamo da almeno..." iniziò sollevando le mani in segno di resa. Thor, però, gli fu addosso e lo spinse contro il muro con energia e fermezza. Lo tastò, palpò sopra i vestiti, per godersi l'ebbrezza che fosse veramente lì. La sua mano salì, sfiorò i capelli neri del fratello, il suo viso. Thor lo avvertì rabbrividire e assunse un sorriso compiaciuto. L'altro braccio lo cinse per la vita, impedendo che sgusciasse via.

"L'ultima volta che ho potuto abbracciarti, eravamo ragazzini" confermò infine. "Da allora non me l'hai più permesso. Non ci ho più provato perché ero sicuro che per orgoglio ti saresti rifiutato. Ti ricordi quella notte, sotto la pioggia, in cui le cose tra noi sono cambiate per sempre? Io non l'ho mai dimenticata, Loki."

"Thor, cosa..." Loki era scioccato, ma non cercava di muoversi.

"Ho perso tutto" disse Thor. "Ho perso nostra madre e nostro padre, il mio regno, il mio martello, i miei amici, Jane, il mio occhio..."

"In effetti avevi dei begli occhi. È un peccato" tentò ancora di buttarla in leggerezza Loki.

"...E continuo a sopravvivere, nonostante tutto. C'è solo una costante fissa nella mia vita, inattaccabile, e sei tu. E io ho perso troppo per continuare a considerare importanti le differenze che ci allontanano. Quello che sembrava fondamentale... Ormai non conta più. Nemmeno quanto tu sappia farmi arrabbiare conta qualcosa."

"Non ti capisco, Thor... Lasciami..." provò a protestare Loki con un tentativo timido di allontanarsi. Thor però gli sbarrò subito la strada. Con un gesto secco, gli alzò il mento in modo che fosse costretto al contatto visivo.

"L'idea che nostra madre scoprisse quello che facevamo da adolescenti è qualcosa che ti faceva sentire in colpa, non è vero?" suggerì Thor. "Lo capisco. Ma adesso, Loki... Pensaci. Possiamo essere quello che vogliamo."

"Io voglio essere tuo fratello" rispose Loki impulsivamente. Poi si rese conto del cedimento, e iniziò: "Voglio dire..."

"Tu sarai sempre mio fratello" rispose Thor. Prese un lungo respiro. "Questo non esclude il fatto che io possa amarti come uomo. È qualcosa con cui sono venuto a patti da tempo e sono stanco di forzarmi."

Stavolta fu Loki a restare senza parole. Non voleva essere felice; pensò a qualche forma di trucco crudele, per estorcergli informazioni. Magari Thor aveva intuito _cosa_ Loki si era portato da Asgard "per ricordo" ed era tutta una sceneggiata per arrivare a esso. Provò un'atroce voglia di ferirlo a sua volta. Pensò a estrarre il pugnale e conficcarglielo dritto sotto le costole, come ai bei vecchi tempi.

"Non sarei mai così pazzo da accettare di tornare a essere un trastullo per te" sputò fuori infine. "Cos'è, su questa nave non ci sono abbastanza donne che possano sollazzarti? Quella Valchiria mi sembra ubriaca abbastanza da fare al caso tuo. Ora, se permetti..."

Mentre parlava, le nocche di Thor sfiorarono il suo mento, infine accarezzò le labbra di Loki con il pollice. Come reazione, il fratello si azzittì subito.

"Mi sembrava che avessi detto che volevi un abbraccio e addirittura un bacio" tagliò corto il biondo. "Non te lo domanderò di nuovo. Vuoi averli, oppure no? Sta a te."

Gli piaceva affogare da così vicino negli occhi di Loki. Erano così grandi e belli, Thor fu felice di essere stato lui a perderne uno. Le palpebre del fratello divennero pesanti. Dalle sue labbra emerse un respiro frustrato, infelice.

"Sì..." cedette infine Loki, ma non attese affatto l'iniziativa dell'altro e finirono per baciarsi in contemporanea. Thor lo strinse a sé, come promesso, i sensi accesi per la violenza del desiderio, amplificati dagli anni in cui non l'avevano più fatto e anche, in certa misura, dall'eccitazione tipica del post-battaglia, dalla consapevolezza che loro erano vivi, i loro corpi erano caldi e potevano amarsi e trovare sfogo alla tensione l'uno nell'altro. Finalmente, senza più alcun ostacolo, esterno e mentale, nessun freno tirato.

Thor ritrovò il sapore della sua lingua e fu scioccante rendersi conto di quanto fosse impresso sulla propria. Si chiese come per così tanto tempo avesse potuto farne a meno. Quel che era peggio, ormai Loki era diventato un uomo, splendido e attraente. Non c'era cellula di lui che Thor non trovasse urticante al punto da fargli girare la testa.

Dopo averlo quasi morso nel bacio, dopo avergli tolto il respiro, Thor si staccò appena affannato, per notare languido: "È un bene che tu sia qui. Se tu non fossi qui non potrei fare questo..." Gli aprì la casacca dal collo quasi strappando i piccoli bottoni, gli infilò le dita sotto la stoffa. Baciò il suo collo con tanta energia da imprimervi dei lividi. Bastò il contatto delle sue carezze perché Loki iniziasse ad ansimare.

"Non è infinitamente meglio, quando sei qui?" chiese Thor prima di baciarlo ancora.

Ora anche Loki si animò, non ce la faceva più. Aveva sempre considerato il fratello, nel bene e nel male, la creatura più desiderabile dell'universo. Avere le sue mani pesanti addosso lo allontanava drasticamente dalla sua natura primaria di Jotun, dava fuoco al suo sangue. Si godette la sensazione delle sue perfette braccia sotto le mani, accarezzò i suoi capelli, scorrendovi le dita. Finì per sorridere sulla sua bocca.

Avvertendolo, Thor si staccò e chiese, perplesso: "Che c'è?"

"I tuoi capelli... È strano. Non sono mai stati così corti" ammise Loki divertito. "La sensazione al tatto è completamente diversa. E poi, non posso tirarteli. Peccato."

"Ti dispiace?" chiese il fratello quasi con una punta di vergogna. In effetti, senza i capelli lunghi, si sentiva nudo.

"No... Sei sexy. Quando sei entrato nell'arena in questo stato quasi non ti riconoscevo." Rispose. Poi lo canzonò: "E anche ora, che hai perso persino un'occhio, sembri un'altra persona. Forse è una cosa buona..."

In un moto impermalosito, Thor lo traghettò di forza verso il tavolo, cercò di spingervelo sopra. Loki lo bloccò appena in tempo.

"Che stai facendo?"

"Ti voglio. Qui."

Loki parve scettico, e riferendosi con un'occhiata al tavolo fece notare: "È di vetro..."

"E allora?"

"Coi tuoi modi hai distrutto superfici ben più resistenti di questa, da che ricordo. Non mi sembra una buona idea..."

Thor fece un verso burbero, frustrato. "Quindi? Che vuoi fare?"

"Non c'è un letto in questa enorme stanza?" suggerì Loki come se dovesse spiegarsi con un bambino. "È della mia schiena che parliamo e vorrei che fosse comoda, specie considerato che non sei mai stato un amante delicato..."

Thor si ritirò, lasciando che anche Loki si ricomponesse. Quest'ultimo, liberato per un istante dalla creatura capace di ottundere i suoi sensi, rimise gli ingranaggi del cervello faticosamente in moto. Mentre Thor girava per la stanza alla ricerca di un letto o un divano, si chiese ancora se non fosse qualche forma di trucco. Thor era cambiato e non solo per i capelli: non era più il fiducioso bambinone facile da ingannare. Ormai era capace di rispondere al suo fuoco e lui, Loki, al contrario aveva finito col rammollirsi. Forse perché lo voleva. Come tutti i bambini in cerca di attenzione, qualunque interazione con Thor gli era sempre andata bene pur di contare qualcosa per lui. Perdere e lasciare a lui il comando, almeno temporaneamente, non era così rilevante.

_"Ho perso il mio martello, i miei amici, Jane..."_

Per la prima volta, erano soli. Niente amici che lo portavano via da lui. Niente donne che penetravano nel suo cuore. Thor era stato disposto a rinunciare persino al suo martello: un mese prima l'avrebbe ritenuto impossibile.

"Quei bottoni lì" suggerì vedendo che Thor brancolava nel buio. "Uno dovrebbe far spuntare un letto."

Il fratello lo guardò, subito col chi vive. "E tu come lo sai?"

"Beh, nelle due settimane che sono stato a Sakar ho partecipato a qualche gita su queste navi di grossa portata..." si strinse nelle spalle.

Sopraffatto dalla gelosia, Thor sbottò: "C'è stato qualcosa tra te e quell'essere deplorevole?"

"Diciamo che gliel'ho fatto credere, più che altro" rispose Loki con un sorrisetto enigmatico.

Infastidito, Thor cominciò a premere i bottoni a casaccio, senza che succedesse niente. "Spero almeno che abbiano cambiato le lenzuola..."

Loki gli andò vicino e circondò il suo torace con le braccia per trattenerlo, calmarlo. Lo abbracciò così da dietro e suggerì, malizioso. "Devi premere i bottoni più dolcemente..."

"Li ho premuti dolcemente" protestò Thor, ignorando le crepe nel muro che aveva aperto.

Loki allungò una mano oltre di lui e, con un unico tocco, scovò al primo colpo il pulsante giusto. Si rivelò un'apertura nel muro da cui rollò fuori un letto rotondo.

"Mi sembra siano state cambiate" sussurrò Loki all'orecchio di Thor, provocandogli un brivido. Non potendo più attendere, prese Loki per un braccio e lo scaraventò sul letto, per montargli sopra.

"Lo sai" disse, guardandolo negli occhi con, ormai, l'unico suo, "sono fiero di te."

Loki si mise a ridere e rispose: "Lo sai, anch'io... Quando sei apparso sul Bifrost circondato dai tuoi fulmini, anziché provare invidia, mi sono sentito così orgoglioso... Non ho potuto farci niente."

Thor si sollevò sulle ginocchia e, davanti agli occhi lubrici di Loki, iniziò a spogliarsi dalla vita in su, rivelando quel torace capace di far perdere il contatto delle sinapsi a chiunque. Pure a Loki, che restò a lungo con la fronte aggrottata e la bocca schiusa, bloccato in un'espressione ottusa.

Il biondo fece un sorriso obliquo: "Tanti anni a cercare di farti tacere, quando bastava togliermi la maglia."

"Così però non vale."

"Ora tocca a te..."

"Non rompere la... Come non detto" sospirò Loki quando il fratello gli stracciò definitivamente la casacca di pelle.

"Adoro strapparti i vestiti."

"Lo so."

"Lo adori anche tu."

"Lo detesto."

Thor anziché rispondere riservò con divertimento lo stesso trattamento ai suoi pantaloni e a tutto ciò che Loki portava addosso. Questi simulava sdegno, ma non accennava a muoversi per impedirlo. Il sentimento preponderante in lui, anzi, era il solito: non sentirsi all'altezza del fratello. 

"Mi sembra che il tuo corpo non lo detesti affatto" scherzò Thor, diviso tra il bisogno ancestrale di piombare rapacemente su quel corpo e quello di contemplarlo, ora che poteva, studiarne ogni singolo anfratto. Il senso che prese il sopravvento fu quello del gusto, Thor avvertì imperativa la necessità di assaggiarlo, che fosse la bocca a registrarne la forma, i segreti vecchi e quelli totalmente nuovi. Voleva possederlo in ogni modo possibile. Baciò il suo corpo, inumidì due dita con la saliva e quella mano scivolò sotto di lui, palpando prima i glutei perfetti e poi facendo entrare quelle due dita nelle profondità del fratello. Che mandò un'esclamazione di sorpresa, e piacere, non aspettandosi quell'accelerata repentina.

"Thor... Va' piano..." lo rimproverò senza particolare convinzione, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi la sensazione.

"Vediamo se ricordo i tuoi punti di pressione" mormorò Thor con curiosità da esploratore. Giocò con il fratello, sfiorando la sua clavicola con le labbra mentre parlava: "Non ti preoccupare, li premerò dolcemente..."

"Bastardo" morse Loki tra i denti, anche se le iniziative di Thor che si susseguivano mozzavano le sue parole sul nascere. Era nel suo stile manifestare urgenza nel sesso, viverlo come se fosse fame di un piatto che rischiava di venirgli tolto se non l'avesse divorato in tutti i modi possibili in tempo. Dapprima, chiuse le labbra sul capezzolo del fratello, lo succhiò, continuando intanto a dilatare il suo buco con le due dita. Lasciò che il pollice prendesse poi il loro posto, lo lasciò entrare e poi uscire, frustrando le aspettative di Loki. Rinforzò il concetto aggiungendo anche la bocca alla stimolazione. Dita e lingua attaccarono la stessa zona bombardandola di sensazioni diverse, senza scampo. La punta della lingua di Thor percorse il suo perineo, lo lappò e accarezzò a più riprese. Gli piaceva dimostrare al fratello quanto, oltre che le proprie, anche le resistenze di lui dopo tanta astinenza fossero corte, e ne stava avendo la riprova letteralmente con mano: Loki gridava scompostamente e il suo sesso era di marmo, sull'attenti. Era molto vicino a concludere senza essere praticamente stato sfiorato, e Thor volle arrecargli sollievo, non solo per regalargli piacere, ma anche perché intrappolare il sesso di Loki nella bocca gli dava anche la sensazione di legarlo a sé. Non l'aveva mai fatto con nessun uomo che non fosse lui. A Thor non piacevano gli uomini.

Ma era Loki-sessuale, questo doveva decisamente ammetterlo. Ed era più che soddisfatto che quello fosse l'unico sesso maschile che avrebbe mai toccato la sua gola. Era giusto così. Che suo fratello raggiungesse l'apice del suo piacere mentre era nella sua bocca e che effondesse il seme sulla sua lingua. Era dove doveva farlo. A quel grado arrivava la loro intimità fraterna che non era giusta per nessuno tranne per loro due. Erano fratelli, sposi, amanti. Non avevano lo stesso sangue nelle vene ma i loro corpi erano connessi da sempre, nati per condividere la carne in tutti gli altri modi che erano concessi a due corpi.

Così lasciò che Loki raggiungesse l'orgasmo continuando a succhiarlo e a far sì che le dita sempre più inumidite lo penetrassero e uscissero da lui indisturbate. Voleva che Loki si sentisse espugnato in ogni modo possibile, non più padrone di alcun recesso in cui nascondersi. Libero, finalmente.

"Thor..." Loki appoggiò entrambe le mani sulla sua testa, inizialmente con l'intenzione di frenarlo, ma si arrese quasi subito. Fino all'ultimo era stato convinto che non l'avrebbe lasciato concludere - non era un tipo generoso Thor, dava piacere solo nella misura in cui ne traeva - ma finì invece col venire e abbandonare le briglie di se stesso, concedendosi a lui. Thor ingoiò quel sapore familiare, che sentiva appartenere più a sé che a lui. Poi sfilò le dita di colpo e, prima che Loki potesse riprendersi dal torpore, lo fece suo, penetrandolo con forza, prendendolo di sorpresa. Si era limitato a slacciarsi i pantaloni per ottenere il suo scopo, nella furia non aveva avuto né tempo e né voglia di sfilarli. Voleva montarlo con la sensazione del suo calore e sapore ancora sulla lingua.

"Thor!" ripeté Loki con una punta di biasimo. Era prossimo a far notare che era momentaneamente refrattario, prosciugato, ma una particolare angolazione, un dato colpo di bacino gli offuscò di nuovo i sensi, gli provocò una scarica tale da comunicargli che il proprio corpo era più che pronto a una nuova allerta. Se c'era una cosa che Thor era bravo a fare era scavare senza invito nel desiderio del fratello oltre il piacere più semplice e immediato fino a scovare altri pozzi maggiormente profondi e, per restare in linea con la metafora, farne scaturire fontane.

Completamente arreso, Loki circondò il suo bacino con le gambe con un completo via libera. Riscoprì la vecchia sensazione della sua giovinezza, umiliante ed erotica, di sentirsi un po' il contenitore naturale di Thor, atto al suo diletto ai suoi termini. Non era più un ragazzino, però. In un momento di distrazione di Thor, che era completamente accecato dalla libido, riuscì a ribaltare le posizioni ed essere sopra di lui. Si sedette attorno a quella colonna piantata dentro di sé, ma si fermò. Il fratello emerse dalla sua espressione di beatitudine celeste per osservarlo interrogativo. Intimò, quasi con rabbia: "Non fermarti."

Serrò le dita sui suoi fianchi, cercò di muoversi in lui, ma Loki non collaborava affatto. Appoggiò anzi le mani sul suo ventre, tranquillo, come se fosse la situazione più comoda del mondo.

"Aspetta. Non desidero che arrivi troppo presto" sorrise seduttivo. "Non vorrai che vada a dire in giro che il Dio del Tuono è troppo veloce?"

Ormai incapace di formulare affermazioni articolate, Thor rispose: "Ho avuto una lunga battaglia. Credo di meritarmelo."

"Oh,  _il riposo del guerriero_ , quindi stiamo parlando di questo..." lo schernì Loki e cominciò a muoversi di nuovo, con estrema lentezza. Avvertì tutto il corpo di lui irrigidirsi.

"Loki... Non cercare di provocarmi... Non è il momento..." intimò Thor, col volto in fiamme per la pressione del sangue. "Ne ho bisogno. Ti ho dato piacere, ora cerca tu di essere carino con me."

"E se mi rifiutassi?" replicò Loki, convinto che Thor sarebbe stato al gioco. Spesso, da ragazzi, a letto, si punzecchiavano così.

Ma Thor stavolta, nella sua urgenza, aveva altri piani. Afferrò Loki in un modo per fargli perdere l'equilibrio e, uscendo da lui, gli bloccò entrambi i polsi sul letto ai lati della testa e lo baciò profondamente. Quel bacio aveva una valenza di scuse, anche se Loki non poteva saperlo. Thor si staccò. "Mi dispiace. Di solito desidero essere gentile con te. Ma oggi non ho tempo per i tuoi giochetti."

Tornando a baciarlo, gli unì i polsi tra loro sopra la testa. Distratto dal bacio con la lingua, Loki non si accorse che Thor lo stava intrappolando. Si ritrovò ammanettato a spessi bracciali e, quando Thor si spostò e lui provò ad abbassare le braccia, scoprì che le manette erano bloccate a una catena e ancorati così alla tastiera del letto. "Cosa...?"

"Un'altra cosa bella del fatto che tu sia veramente qui: quando ti lego, non puoi scappare" scherzò Thor e lo ribaltò come un sacco di patate, di modo che avesse la testa contro i cuscini e la parte che contava gli si offrisse al momento senza particolari interferenze. Si levò di dosso i pantaloni, fissando soddisfatto il fratello in quello stato, bello aperto per lui. "Come dicevo, oggi non ho proprio voglia di convenevoli."

Lo benedisse con una forte sculacciata sulla natica destra, tanto per mettere in chiaro.

"Piantala subito!"

"Hai ragione. L'altra sarà gelosa" rispose Thor e si adoperò perché nessuna delle due lo fosse, distribuendo le attenzioni in modo assolutamente equo. Loki si morse la lingua mentre eseguiva, per non dargli alcuna soddisfazione.

_Seh, come se servisse._

Infine Thor attirò i suoi fianchi a sé di peso, tenne bene allargate le sue gambe con le ginocchia e lo riempì di nuovo con un colpo solo prima che Loki potesse anche solo emettere un lamento. In quella posizione, questi poteva avvertire l'invasione di Thor fino alla radice.

"Maledetto" morse tra i denti, impotente.

"Ti vendicherai" disse Thor e cominciò a possederlo di nuovo con secche spinte. "Dopo."

Loki sapeva che, arrivati a quel punto, protestare non aveva più alcun senso e lo lasciò fare, stringendo i denti per non gemere troppo. Invece non poté impedirsi di urlare a ogni suo impatto, ogni onda che frangeva gli scogli seguita da una risacca che prometteva solo una rinnovata carica a breve.

Thor si sentiva vivo per la prima volta non sapeva quanto. Aveva passato molto tempo, di recente, a pensare che non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Ancora di più a credere che suo fratello fosse morto, che non ci fosse più, che non avrebbero più avuto modo di riconciliarsi... Che non avrebbe più baciato le sue labbra, non avrebbe più udito la sua bella voce, che l'universo stesso senza la sua presenza fosse una sorta di spreco.

Prenderselo, adesso, era una maniera per sancire che tutto quello era acqua passata. Che Thor e Loki non potevano vivere uno senza l'altro. Qualunque avvenimento fosse capitato nelle loro vite, i loro nomi erano comunque destinati a essere separati solo da una congiunzione.

Thor avvertiva tutto questo mentre si arrampicava a passo deciso verso l'orgasmo, anche se non poteva dire di avere la forza di formulare nessun pensiero costruito e razionale al momento. Dai fremiti del corpo di Loki attorno a sé, capì che avrebbero raggiunto quel traguardo insieme, ancora una volta. Come non si poteva fermare il Ragnarok, così nessuno poteva fermare la disfatta dei loro corpi l'uno nell'altro.

Loki venne quasi intorpidito da quell'orgasmo violento che scaturiva dalle sue violate profondità per propagarsi fino alla punta delle dita mentre Thor, nello stesso momento, si abbandonava al suo. Poté avvertire nettamente i fiotti del suo liquido seminale nel proprio ventre e il fratello non pensò neanche ad uscire da lui fino a che non ebbe regalato a Loki anche l'ultimo schizzo gratificante - per sé, ma in un certo senso doveva esserlo anche per lui: quale forma di apprezzamento più grande poteva manifestare nei suoi confronti, che non riempirlo del suo seme?

Thor era una mente semplice e ne era nettamente convinto.

"Ah, Dio..." esalò Loki sul cuscino. Era completamente sfibrato.

"Del Tuono, sì."

"Appunto. Hai usato delle scariche elettriche, mentre... O sbaglio?" ansimò Loki spossato. Dalla posizione in cui era, sulle ginocchia, si abbandonò prono, coi polsi ancora legati, quando Thor uscì da lui.

"Non ne ho idea. Può darsi. Sai, nell'eccitazione del momento..."

"Mi liberi?" chiese Loki con una nota implorante che avrebbe voluto non emergesse. Ebbe paura che Thor non l'avrebbe fatto, solo per tendere un altro po' il suo orgoglio, ma invece il fratello gli tolse le manette, diligente. 

"Scusami, per questo. Ma, in certi momenti, a mali estremi, estremi rimedi" chiosò Thor a un Loki ormai incapace di protestare. Quando ebbe finito, Thor si appoggiò con la nuca sulla testiera, a gambe larghe, in pace col mondo.

Loki rotolò su un fianco rivolto a lui. Sembrava già ripreso. "Giochi scorrettamente... Mi piace, in realtà."

"Lo so. Sennò non lo avrei mai fatto" rispose Thor con un'aria felice. Allungò un braccio e lo usò per attirare Loki a sé, in modo da stringerselo al petto. Il fratello per una volta lo lasciò fare senza protestare.

"È stato un  _abbraccio_ piuttosto impegnativo. E lungo" scherzò Loki.

"Vedi che non sono veloce" si difese Thor con una punta divertita di orgoglio.

"Mmh. So che puoi fare di meglio" lo canzonò Loki. "Ora... Che succederà?"

"Guideremo Asgard verso una nuova casa. Insieme."

"Loro vogliono te come re, per me non c'è posto."

"Sai che non è vero, ora amano anche te. Dopo i quattro anni che hai passato a far loro piacere Loki e dopo quello che hai fatto, si fidano di te come di me. Regneremo insieme."

"Come?"

"Un re può avere un consorte."

Loki, interdetto, si sollevò a guardare Thor. Con una smorfia vagamente offesa chiese: "Cioè, in pratica vorresti che io fossi  _la tua regina_?"

"Non fare quella faccia. Lo so che l'idea un po' ti piace" osservò Thor sornione. Poi accarezzò di nuovo il suo volto, con espressione dolce e seria: "Sei diventato davvero bello, Loki. Sei sempre stato carino, da ragazzo, ma negli ultimi tempi sei diventato un uomo bellissimo."

"Non mentirmi" sbottò Loki di cattivo umore, considerato da che pulpito veniva il complimento.

"Non ti sto mentendo..." Thor non riusciva a capire come Loki riuscisse a far convivere nello stesso corpo un Ego così grande e un tale complesso di inferiorità. "Piuttosto, l'occhio... Ti dà fastidio?"

Loki dapprima non capì, poi il fratello si indicò l'occhio che aveva perso.

"Beh, assomigli un po' troppo a Odino per i miei gusti e, come dicevo, mi piacevano molto i tuoi occhi azzurri, ma..." Vedendo che Thor sembrava rimanerci male, frenò l'ironia cattiva e cercò di rassicurarlo: "Però non è male. Ti dà un'aria intellig... autorevole. E poi credimi, non è comunque la prima cosa che noto quando ti guardo."

Mentre parlava, la sua mano si muoveva indietro, verso l'oggetto che aveva nascosto sotto la coperta. Thor, preso dai suoi pensieri, non notò il movimento. "Quindi ti piacerei anche sotto forma di rana?"

"Io ti piacevo, come serpente..." rispose Loki mentre trovava finalmente l'impugnatura e la stringeva, di modo da averne la presa salda.

"Eri un serpente magnifico." Thor gli accarezzò il petto con un dito. "Li trovo ancora molto sexy, i serpenti..."

Loki mosse la mano veloce e felino per prenderlo di sorpresa e conficcargli nel fianco il pugnale che aveva tenuto nascosto, ma Thor afferrò il suo braccio come se se lo fosse aspettato dal primo istante, prendendolo completamente alla sprovvista. "Cosa...?"

"Ancora una volta ti confermo che sei diventato prevedibile..." Obbligò Loki a far cadere il pugnale oltre il letto, dopodiché lo intrappolò di nuovo sotto di sé col proprio peso. Continuava a trattenerlo per un polso, mentre l'altra mano del fratello cercava invano di prenderlo a pugni. "Sei fortunato che, come stavo appunto spiegando, i serpenti a sonagli come te non fanno altro che eccitarmi violentemente. Mi viene solo voglia di fartela pagare di più."

"Avevi detto che sarei stato io a vendicarmi!" protestò Loki oltraggiato.

"Puoi farlo tranquillamente. Prova ancora a ingannarmi... se ci riesci. Fino ad allora il turno rimane mio."

Fece quello che aveva compiuto prima, ma con altre intenzioni. Le sue dita penetrarono dentro l'anello di muscoli di Loki, già messo a dura prova da prima, e dai polpastrelli si dipartirono piccole scariche a basso voltaggio che si assestarono con estrema precisione sul suo punto L. La sensazione fu talmente intensa e inaspettata che Loki inarcò la schiena, non aspettandosi una stimolazione così particolare.

"No, le scariche elettriche, no, ti prego..." sussurrò languido Loki tentando di scostare con entrambe le mani il polso di Thor tra le proprie gambe. Non volendo prenderlo senza il suo consenso, il biondo fece per ritirarsi, ma le mani di Loki sembrarono invece trattenerlo, contrariamente a quanto era parso in un primo momento. Questi dopo un po' aprì gli occhi e pregò: "Ancora, ti prego..."

"Ma hai appena detto..."

"Ok" osservò Loki. "Dobbiamo decisamente trovare una  _safeword_ cosicché tu capisca quando sto dicendo _no_ sul serio."

Thor doveva ammettere di essere spiazzato e provò l'antica sensazione di arrivare più lentamente di Loki alle cose. Liberò qualche altra tenue scarica e vide il corpo di Loki contorcersi sotto di sé, in pieno deliquio.

"Questa nuova capacità..." commentò Loki col fiatone. "La approvo al cento per cento."

"Vedi. Un altro vantaggio dell'essere qui davvero" dichiarò Thor gioiosamente.

"Giuro che lo sarò sempre, adesso" replicò Loki a occhi chiusi, buttando la testa indietro mentre godeva della singolare abilità delle dita di lui.

" _Questo_ volevo sentirti dire" sorrise Thor.

Aveva perso tutto. Eppure aveva finalmente riottenuto ciò che più di tutto sapeva renderlo felice, farlo sentire a casa. 

 _Casa_ era qualunque luogo dell'universo dove ci fosse Loki.


End file.
